Letlev
Commissar Letlev was a Russian officer in the Red Army during World War II. Commissar Letlev is seen only in Call of Duty 2. Training Commissar Letlev is first seen in the level "Red Army Training" in Call of Duty 2 giving orders. Commissar Letlev introduces the recruits to their weapons and supervises target practice, followed by grenade practice (in which potatoes act as substitutes for grenades, due to supply problems). The player must then follow him to a nearby building to interrogate a captured German soldier. The prisoner talks about the approaching enemy attack. Letlev sends the player, along with the other trainees, to fight off the enemy attack, executing the prisoner shortly after the player's departure. He reappears at the end of the level once the soldiers have accomplished their objectives. Quotes * "Veeery good comrade!" * "Shoot those bottles and plates, imagine that they are the enemy!" * "Real grenades are valuable, in fact they are worth a lot more than you are!" * "Don't test my patience, Vasili!" * "NYET COMRADE! Hit the mannequin with the butt of your rifle!" * "I'll stay here and take care of our guest, remember what you have learned. Good luck." * "Die You Coward!" * "This is your last chance comrade." Trivia * Commissar Letlev will kill the player with the words "Die you coward!" or "Traitor!" if they shoot plates, bottles, or helmets instead of shooting the teddy bears. * He will also kill the player with the words, "Kill the traitor!" if they mess around for too long. * If the player shoots the mannequin instead of bashing it he either says "Nyet comrade! Hit the mannequin with the butt of your rifle!", "No Vasilli, strike the mannequin with the end of your rifle!" or "No comrade, club the mannequin with your rifle!" * Once Letlev commands everyone to get a grenade and turns back, the player can shoot him and make him stumble, but he will respond by bringing out his pistol and killing the player. * When the player is in the house with the German POW, after Letlev says "Remember what you have learned, good luck.", he will pull out his Tokarev and point it at the German. When the player leaves the building, they will hear a gunshot, and if return, will find the German lying on the ground, dead. * When the player blows up the Panzerwerfer, Letlev will run behind a table and watch it blow up. He will not have a gun, but it looks like he is holding one. * After the grenade training the player can shoot Letlev many times without killing him. * Letlev will also kill the player if, when asked to get a pistol and rifle from the storeroom, the player enters and exits the storeroom 4 times without collecting the guns. The 1st time he will say firmly, "Comrade, go and get a pistol and a rifle from the storeroom!"'' The 2nd time, he will say, "Don't test my patience, Vasili!" The 3rd time, he will say, "Vasili, this is your last chance!" The 4th time, he will scream,''' "'DIE YOU COWARD!" and execute the player with his gun. * Letlev is one of the many commissars in the Call of Duty series, the others being Markhov and Durasov. Gallery Letlev killing the player in Red Army Training CoD2.png|Letlev killing the player for not shooting the teddy bears. The pistol he uses against the player is a TT33 with one-shot kill capabilities and can shoot through walls Letlev Interrogating Prisoner.jpg|The German POW seen after training es:Letlev Category:Red Army Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Eastern Front Category:Call of Duty 2 Characters Category:Russia